


Sir

by Delphi



Series: At Sea [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Authority Figures, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Ranks, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age and experience clashes with rank below deck as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.

"Move your leg, sir. There...like that."

In bed, he handles the prince like a midshipman: guiding him in the cramped space of a bunk, thrusting between his smooth thighs.

"Not yet," he says. "Try to hold on a little longer."

"I _can't_." Sharp and impatient—the embarrassment of being sixteen and always on the edge of coming.

"You can," Jee coaxes, and the prince does try, swallowing hard, hands twisting in the blankets.

_Good man_ , he thinks. But the words stay silent. There's a pretence to maintain.

Instead, he rests his forehead against Zuko's trembling shoulder. "Thank you, sir."


End file.
